Always have, Always will, Love you
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: 4th book. Jacob comes back for Bella's wedding and tries to convince her that he's the one for her. Any ideas for a better title? Song fic- Nickelback


**A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS~~~~SONG BY NICKELBACK- FAR AWAY. **

**REVIEWS ARE REALLY REALLY APPRECIATED, THEY ARE MY INSPIRATION! AND A FREE INVISIBLE CHOCOLATE COOKIE GOES TO ALL THAT DO!**

**ENJOY!! X X**

**LAST CHANCE**

---

----

----

I hadn't a clue what I was doing, I hadn't given my conscience the chance to disagree with my decision, I just ran, ran as fast as my four legs would carry me through the woods. I wouldn't, _couldn't _rest until I saw her, I'd never forgive myself if I missed her big day, as much as I knew it would hurt to see that ring on her finger and the bloodsucking leech next to her I was still prepared to go, just to see her smile. Most likely for the last time…

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait**

The trees were a blur to me as I rushed past them, twigs snapping and my lungs begging for me to breathe a bit more. But I couldn't, my brain wasn't functioning, only her face was visible in my mind, her oak hair and caramel eyes. I'd had the same conversation over and over in my head for weeks, debating weather or not if I cared that she was going to leave Forks with the vampire family, weather I cared that they were going to change her into a monster (or maybe they already had)… Shortly after that thought I guess it didn't really matter, because in a way--- I was too. However the reason why I was now sprinting through the forests was because despite the fact she might not ever be _my_ Bella, it killed me inside just to imagine the fact that if I didn't show up today then I might not ever see her again. Sulking in Canada wasn't worth missing seeing her one last time, wasn't worth her feeling sad or worried and most likely guilty, because I had gone missing and wasn't her best man. I knew I wouldn't make it for the ceremony, but then I didn't want to. It wasn't for the bloodsucker's benefit that I was going to show up. It was for hers.

**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**

I guess the saying 'you cant help who you fall in love with' is true. I had no intention of falling head over heels for her, but the first time I saw her face, first time she looked at me…..

Its hard to explain what you feel like when your in love unless the person who your trying to explain it too has actually experianced it for themselves. The best way to describe it would be that all you can ever think about for every second of the day is them, when you close your eyes, they're threre. Every time you see them you can't help but smile, your heart rate picks up dramatically when she talks to you or accidently brushes her hand over yours. Or when she says your name your brain turns to mush and your words all come out at once. That's how Bella makes me feel but ten times as strong. A life without even seeing Bella feels like I've had my heart ripped out and a razor sharp blade rammed through my torso. I doubt if the pain is any much worse than dying…

**'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

I heard his thoughts as soon as I entered the little town which irratated me emmensely as he could probably hear mine.

'_My Bella, my lovely, beautiful Bella just married me and she doesn't even know how much danger she's putting herself into…'_

I couldn't help it, a loud growl errupted from my throat, it was like he had hyptnotized her. You could see by the way she looked at him and when she said his name that she was completely obsessed with him. If only he hadn't come along then she would be looking at _me_ like that by now, with the ring that _I_ bought her on her finger. I couldn't make my mind up weather Edward was better for her than me, but when I came up with something I didn't have I replaced it with something that I did. He might have a big house, his good looks and lots of money, but I had only her best interests at heart, I would never put her in any danger, I'd be open with Charlie for one thing and I'm sure he would be happier if it was me his daughter was marring.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along**

'_I don't want to come inside, if you wouldn't mind, I'm outside by the fern tree,'_

It hardly took him a second before his unusualy glad tone of voice replied.

'_Ah J__acob I thought I heard you. Yes of course, just a minute.' _

And that was all it did take, a few minutes passed after I phased back into my human form and there he was, standing a few feet away with one hand pressed over Bella's eyes as she cautiously walked forward. I could hear her complaining as I stood now in front of her and her new _husband_.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises." it was music to my ears hearing her voice again.

"You'll like this one." He promised as he removed his icy fingers.

I watched her face go from slightly pink (I guessed she had been dancing), to slightly horror struck then angry and lastly she flung herself into my arms and began sobbing into my shoulder. I caught her instinctively and looked over her shoulder to discover Edward was now nowhere to be seen. I guess I should have been grateful for the fact he was giving us some alone time, but at the end of the day that was the least he could have done. And he probably knew it.

**And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go**

"Oh Jake, you came back!"

"Well I was hardly going to miss your big day," I attempted to smile at her as she pulled away but kept very close. "Not all of it anyway…"

"You don't know how much it means to me that you're here now," she struggled with the words, obviously not wanting to cry, and pressed her fingers to my cheek. To my relief her fingers were still a normal temperature--- a normal, human temperature.

"You don't know how much it means to me that _you're_ still here,"

From the confusion that crossed her face it must have taken her a few minutes to decipher my words, shortly after her eyes turned hard and her hands balled up into fists. "It's what I want Jake-" her tone was strangely calm. "I love him… you saw how bad I got when he left last time, you saw what he was going to do when he thought I left the earth. We _can't_ _live_ without each other Jake. This is the right decision."

It stung to hear her tell me that she loved him, not that it was new news to me, it just I hurt to see her so happy being with some one else. Especially when that someone else wasn't good for her and was a vampire. At least I was partly human; she wouldn't have to change to be with me. "I don't want to fight with you, I just knew if I didn't come and see you now…then you'd be different later, if there was a later."

"Jake…" she struggled with the words "I'll always be the same; I'll always be the same Bella you know. I will always have brown hair and hold the title for the clumsiest person on the planet." It was hard for both of us not the smile at that.

"You know what I meant…" the silence seemed to last forever but in reality it was probably only a few moments. The music could be heard dimly in the background coming from the large white house and I couldn't bare it any longer to waste what little time we had been given. I reached forward and took both of her fists which instantly from my touch loosened out, and held them in my hands. Her eyes softened and so did her expression, I let go of her left hand and she replaced it on my bare shoulder. I moved with her slowly, pulling her around in a small circle, my eyes locked on hers.

**One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance**

"So theres definiatly no way to convince you he's no good for you, and you would be better off with me?" I tried hard not to make it sound so harsh.

Bella shook her head firmly.

"I'd do anything for you Bella, anything at all. I'd go to hell and back, I'd _die_ for you."

She flinched at the word "Don't be so melodramtic,"

"I'm not."

"Jake, I'm not worth the trouble…"

"You're worth everything," I insisted meaning every word.

She shook her head again. And I admitted to myself it was time to give up.

"So you really love him?" It hurt to say, but I had to make sure.

She nodded, still looking into my eyes.

"And you're happy?" she nodded again her eyes were very convinving. I didn't want her to confirm the last one even though I knew the answer. "This is really what you want." it wasn't a question, more of a statement. She nodded again and I sighed.

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us**

for now I believed her, but I would always be here for her. I'd be the one waiting in the wings for when he screws up again. At least she will have someone dependable to run to.

**Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

"You know I'm always her for you, right Bells?" she nodded again apparently lost for words. "And you know I'll always love you," tears made her eyes begin to shine even at night. She stopped dancing and moved her hands to cup either side of my face

"I'll always love you too Jake, just Edward a little bit more... I'm sorry,"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Bella, nothing at all." I took her hands with mine and wrapped them behind my back. She fastened herself around my middle as if hanging on for dear life.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
**

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you**

"You'll meet her one day, and she won't be stupid or selfish enough to turn you down Jake." She mumbled making me slightly soggy. She was crying again.

"There's not ever going to be another girl who makes me feel the way you do." I protested and kissed the top of her head. "Only you."

She kept quiet "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty Bells, just want to make sure you're happy. That's partly why I'm here."

"And the other part?" she replied.

"To make sure you don't forget me, I probably won't see you around for a while."

She nodded in understanding. "But promise me I'll see you again soon."

I thought about that, next time she would be a newborn vampire with red eyes and icey cold skin that looked like granite rock. But how could I denigh her anything? Not tonight of all nights anyway. "I'll try, I can't exactly promise but I'll try real hard."

"That's all I'm asking for," she smiled as she pulled away slightly, her hands now in mine.

"You're not supposed to be crying, not today, not over me." I whispered as I wiped my fingers outwards across her cheeks. "Has anyone even told you how amazingly gorgeous you look?"

"Doesn't mean as much as when you say it," she smiled up at her and I couldn't help but return it.

"I'm nothing special," I shrugged, I wasn't fishing for compliments, I honestly didn't think I was, not compared to her.

"You're everything to me Jake, always have been ,always will be, don't you dare ever forget that."

I could see Edward now walking towards us at a human speed, noticibly trying to give us time to say goodbye. "Have fun on your honey moon." It wasn't hard to picture her in fancy expensive dresses and a big hotel.

**I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing**

"Thanks, you know your welcome here anytime. And I'm only a phone call away if you need me…" she was getting worked up trying to wrack her brains for something to say.

I leant forward and kissed her forehead silencing her. I lingered there for a second taking in the flowery smell of her hair before I moved down to her ear "Bye for now Bella." I whispered and kissed her forhead again before I finially untangled her hands which had tightened around mine, smiling at her one last time before heading into the pitch black forest and phasing back into a wolf—a creature of the night once more.

**I love you**

**------**

**------**

**-------**

**A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! !!!! I dont know about you but I would love a Jacob, Taylor is so cute!!**


End file.
